<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Архангел by Anemone Coronaria (Anemone_C), fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247089">Архангел</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemone_C/pseuds/Anemone%20Coronaria'>Anemone Coronaria (Anemone_C)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020'>fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Mini, Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemone_C/pseuds/Anemone%20Coronaria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор - <a href="https://ficbook.net/authors/328959">Anemone Coronaria</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Shepard/Garrus Vakarian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fandom Party RPG 2020: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Архангел</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Все они изменились за прошедшие два года, но она изменилась сильнее всех. И дело было не в другом цвете волос или в этих горящих красным шрамах, нет. Она перестала сдерживаться, словно выпустила на волю что-то, всегда жившее внутри. Она стала жестче, безжалостнее. Там, где Шепард двухлетней давности вежливо промолчала бы, нынешняя Шепард, не раздумывая, стреляет. День за днем Гаррус неотрывно следит за выражением обреченной отчаянности на ее лице, появляющемся, когда она думает, что никто не смотрит. И пусть она по-прежнему твердой рукой ведет свою команду вперед, к цели, но что-то в ней уже не так. Только вот те, кто не знал ее раньше, не замечают этой червоточинки.</p><p>Гаррус видит, что Шепард отчаянно хочет с ним поговорить, и каждый раз отказывается от разговора под надуманными предлогами. Потому что знает — она будет откровенна, а он до одури боится этой ее откровенности. Он не готов к ней, он сам слишком сильно еще ранен там, где сердце, где душа. Он боится, что не сможет ничем ей помочь. Но Шепард не из тех, кто легко сдается — день за днем она, даже не пытаясь улыбаться как другим членам экипажа, с безнадежной тоской в голосе спрашивает: «Есть минутка, Гаррус?» А он неизменно отвечает что-то ужасно глупое про калибровку и ненавидит себя, потому что смотреть в льдисто-безжизненные глаза новой Шепард ему невыносимо.</p><p>Когда Шепард встает между ним и Сидонисом, Гаррус по инерции угрожает, требует отойти, но при всем при этом испытывает иррациональное облегчение, слушая их разговор. В этот момент он почти верит, что вернулась прежняя Шепард. Он уже готов дать отбой, когда вдруг слышит: «Черт с тобой, ты заслуживаешь смерти», и Шепард отходит с линии огня. В этот ослепительный миг он растерянно разглядывает в прицел спину убегающего Сидониса, чувствуя только одно — ничто и никогда не будет прежним. А потом нажимает курок. В душе Гарруса творится полная неразбериха. Все еще через прицел винтовки он смотрит, как Шепард медленно идет ему навстречу, и на ее лице застыло жуткое, потустороннее выражение отчаяния.</p><p>Он ждет ее до позднего вечера, но она не появляется. Времени уже около десяти вечера, жизнь на корабле постепенно затихает, переходя в состояние полусонного дежурства, и Гаррус понимает, что ждать смысла не имеет — в этот раз Шепард не придет. Тогда он идет к ней сам.</p><p>Стоя перед дверью ее каюты, он миллион раз мысленно проговаривает то, что собирается сказать, но когда в ответ на его стук дверь разблокируется, тут же все забывает. Шепард сидит на полу перед аквариумом, сосредоточенно надираясь чем-то, подозрительно похожим на батарианский эль.</p><p>— Шепард? </p><p>Шепард машет рукой, едва не упав на бок.</p><p>— А, Гаррус, извини, у меня тут в разгаре кое-какая, кхе-кхе, калибровка, — она разражается хриплым, каркающим смехом, точь-в-точь как палавенская птица лэх. </p><p>— Не смешно, — преувеличенно сердито говорит Гаррус, подходя ближе, и все в нем стынет, когда она поворачивается к нему лицом. </p><p>Шрамы, столько шрамов на гладкой когда-то коже. И космический холод в глазах.</p><p>— Что же они с тобой сделали, Шепард? – в ужасе шепчет он, опускаясь на корточки напротив.</p><p>— Ну, сначала я умерла. Потом меня оживили. — Она вновь заходится в жутком смехе. — Чтобы я опять умерла. А из-за проклятых имплантов я даже не могу напиться как следует. Гребаный «Цербер». </p><p>Внезапно Шепард стремительно подается вперед и валит опешившего от неожиданности Гарруса на пол, сдавливая локтем мягкое, не защищенное костяными пластинами горло. Он совершенно растерянно хрипит от боли и с тоской думает об оставленной в оружейном отсеке броне. Невысокая гибкая Шепард нависает над ним, все сильнее сжимая его горло. А потом все так же внезапно заканчивается — Шепард отпускает его, отстраняется, закрыв глаза. </p><p>— Ты знаешь, что такое умирать в космосе от удушья, Гаррус? Секунды превращаются в вечность, легкие раздирает невероятной болью, а ты паришь в пустоте и слышишь свое собственное дыхание… Та планета была такой большой, ослепительно белой, она была вся покрыта облаками. Я смотрела на нее… Я думала, что там, наверное, много воздуха. Много-много. Так много… </p><p>Не раздумывая, Гаррус поднимается и стискивает ее в объятиях. Ему плевать на то, что он турианец, а она человек, плевать на то, что она чуть не задушила его. Сейчас ему важно только одно — спасти самое дорогое ему во вселенной существо от бесконечного падения на ту проклятую планету. Он прижимает обманчиво хрупкое человеческое тело к себе, пытается что-нибудь сказать, но все, что Гаррус оказывается способен выдавить из себя, — это полустон-полувздох: «Ну-ну, уже всё».</p><p>— Не всё! Не всё! — кричит она и бьется в его руках, пытается вырваться, колотит по грудным пластинам. — Зачем я нужна Призраку? Ты хоть раз подумал об этом?! Только чтобы умереть! Опять. В пустоте. Снова.</p><p>Она воет, как смертельно раненое животное, и Гаррус чувствует каждой клеточкой тела этот страшный звук.</p><p>— Я не позволю! — рычит он ей в волосы. — Я взорву всю галактику, я лично сотру в порошок каждого Коллекционера, Жнеца и Призрака в придачу. Но. Ты. Не. Умрешь.</p><p>Шепард поднимает голову, смотрит прямо на Гарруса.  Ледяная корка отчаяния в ее глазах трескается, плавится в унисон с душой Гарруса, и талая вода дорожками слез прорывается наружу. Гарус прижимается лбом к ее прохладному лбу, осторожно прижимает ее руку к своей груди, там, где истошно бьется сердце.</p><p>— Я не позволю тебе умереть, Шепард. Не так. Не снова.</p><p>— Я верю тебе, Архангел, — тихо и очень серьезно произносит она. </p><p>— Архангел остался на Омеге, Шепард, — хмыкает он. </p><p>Но Шепард лишь качает головой. </p><p>— Ты всегда будешь для меня таким, Гаррус, каким я увидела тебя там. Моим Архангелом.</p><p>Вдруг Гаррус ощущает что-то мягкое, прижавшееся к его жестким губам. Он замирает, не вполне понимая, что происходит и как реагировать на влажное прикосновение к чувствительному кончику языка. А потом мир взрывается невероятным ощущением одуряющего удовольствия с привкусом соли. Это длится бесконечно долго и до того преступно мало, что когда Шепард отстраняется, оставив его с чувством чего-то необычайно прекрасного, произошедшего между ними сейчас, он не сразу понимает, что все это время не дышал.</p><p>— У меня нет никого ближе тебя во всем этом поганом мире.</p><p>Гаррус кивает и еще раз прижимается лбом к ее лбу. Он знает о человеческой культуре достаточно, чтобы наконец понять, что Шепард только что его поцеловала, а поцелуй среди людей часто означает всего лишь выражение расположения или благодарности. Однако Гаррус сильно сомневается, что Шепард знает о турианской культуре достаточно, чтобы понять, что значит для турианца соприкосновение лбами. И он безмерно рад, что может себе позволить это. Он будет для нее ее Архангелом, он будет для нее кем угодно. Но никому во вселенной теперь не под силу изменить того, что связывает их.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>